villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains A-C
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. A * Abusers: Villains who abuse their own family members, or other innocent characters. * Acid-Users: Villains who prefer acids as their primary weapons. * Adulterers: Villains who cheat upon and misuse their lovers. * Aerokinetic Villains: Villains who control wind or air. * Affably Evil: Villains who are genuinely nice and polite, sometimes even friendly, towards people, as long as they don't stand in their way. They generally bear little ill will to their enemies and respect them. * Alien: An extraterrestrial villain or a villain not from the planet on which the story takes place. * Amoral: A villain that does not abide by the rules of "good" or "evil". A "neutral" villain. * Anarchist: A villain who seeks to destroy order and install chaos. * Animal Cruelty: Villains that are abusive and cruel to animals. * Animal Killer: A villain who kills animals, either for fun or for sport. * Animal Villain: A villain who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. (Note: animal villains are not creature villains.) * Anti-Christs: A villain who is either the offspring of a Satanic entity or is prophesied to bring the destruction of worlds. * Anti–Hero: A character that is the hero of the story but does not possess the typical "heroic" qualities. Anti-heroes will murder, steal and can be generally immoral. * Anti-Villain: A character who is in opposition to the protagonist or hero of the story but possesses noble goals and heroic qualities. Anti-villains generally have the sympathy of the audience. * Anthropomorphic Characters: Villains who are animals, sentient objects or sometimes even food, but act the way a human does. Wearing clothes, walking on two legs and speaking. * Arachnids: Villains who are spiders or any other arachnid, have arachnid characteristics, or use arachnids as a part of their powers and/or motifs. * Archenemy: A villain who serves as the primary enemy to a specific hero. * Archers: Villains whose primary weapons are bow and arrow. * Artiodactyls: A villain who is a member of the Artiodactyla family such as goats, pigs, cows, deer & rarely, giraffes & hippos. * Arrogant Villains: Villains who are overconfident in their abilities and often underestimate the protagonist(s). *Arsonists: Villains who engage in the crime of Arson. *Artificial Intelligence: Artificially created villains that are not necessarily robots or cyborgs. * Assassin: A warrior who is hired (generally by the main villain) to kill specific targets (generally the hero). * Aquakinetic Villains: Villains who can control, and sometimes create, the element of water. * Aquatic Villains: Villain who are modeled after a sea creature or has a connection to the water. * Avian Villains: Avian Villains are evildoers that are birds, have characteristics of birds, or resemble birds. * Axemen: Villains who commonly use an axe as their weapon. B * Barbarian: A violent warrior who relies on physical force and generally not technology to conquer peoples and other lands. * Category:Big Bad: The most powerful and important villain of all in the story, for whom most or all of the other antagonists work. Note that this category is restricted only to franchises with many villains. * Bigger Bads: Villains considered to be more powerful than the Big Bad, but usually an antagonist that is unimportant to the main story. Often serves as an unseen character or is revealed at the very end of the story. * Bio-Manipulator: A villain who the power to manipulate parts of their body, such as; hair, skin, fat, muscles, blood, or bones. * Blackmailers: Villains that use threats in order to gain something. * Bludgeoners: Villains who utilize clubs of varied designs, like cudgels, batons or boomerangs. * Bombers: Villains who use bombs and explosives as their primary weapon. * Bosses : Villains who act as a boss, whether weak or tough, in a video game, including mini-bosses. * Bounty Hunter: A villain that captures/kills certain people to make a living. Bounty hunters are often hired by other villains. * Bovine: Villains that are or have features similar to bovines (cows, buffalo, yaks) as well as their mythical counterparts (Examples: Minotaur). * Brainwashers: Villains who can take control of other people, usually through magic or hypnosis. * Brute: A villain with exceptional and/or superhuman levels of physical strength. * Bullies: Villains who pick on others (usually the good guy) for the sake of just being mean. * Burglar: A villain who commits burglary. * Business Villain: A villain who uses immoral or criminal methods to further their own business. These can also be villains who own a business or are business moguls. C * Canine Villain: A villain who is a canine animal (dog, wolf, etc.), includes canine-like powers, or dresses like a canine. * Cannibals: Villains who eat others who are same species as them. * Cataclysm: A villain who causes an apocalyptic event that destroys most of the world; and usually seeks to destroy the entire world. (Not to be confused with a Planet Destroyer.) * Cetaceans: Villains who are whales, dolphins or porpoises. * Charismatic Villain: A villain that pretends to be allied with the hero in order to further his/her own goals. * Child-Abusers: Villains who abuse or deeply hate children. * Child Murder : Villians who have murdered children * Chopsoky Villain: Villains from media that have a strong focus on martial arts. * Chronokinetic Villains: Villains who can control time. * Clawed Villains: Villains who use their sharp claws as weapon. * Comedic Villains: A villain who has a sense of humor (and typically a dark one, at that). They intentionally make jokes within the story themselves. Do not confuse with Comedy Villains. * Comedy Villains: A villain who commits funny misdeeds or is otherwise played for laughs. Generally not a serious threat to the hero. * Communists: Villains that are members of the Communist Party or believe in the ideology of Communism. * Complete Monster: The worst kind of villain. Beings of pure evil without the slightest of redeeming qualities. * Con Artists: Villains who regularly try to con people out of their money or valuables. * Conspirators: Characters who have been heavily involved in conspiracies. For the sake of this wiki, "conspiracy" shall be defined as an agreement between two or more people to deceive, mislead, or defraud others of their legal rights, or to gain an unfair advantage. * Control Freaks: Villains that feel the need to control everything and be in control all the time. * Copycats: These are the villains that have copied their powers, theme, life, or ideals after a another character, including other villains. * Corrupt Official: Villains that are evil teachers, politicians, professors, or business men or in another position of authority. * Cosmic Entity: Cosmic Entities are extremely powerful beings that can be classed as aliens of exceptional strength, godlike beings or superhuman characters who surpass the usual levels of power found in superhero fiction. They are generally omnipotent and have great influence over the events of the entire universe. * Coward: A villain who is more prone to run away from danger rather than fight it. * Crackers: Villains who commite cyber crimes. Hacking computer systems with malicious intent. * Creature: A non–humanoid villain with sub–human intelligence, such as a predatory animal. * Creepypasta Villains: Villains from stories of the creepypasta genre. * Crime Lord: A villain that serves as the leader of a crime syndicate/organization. * Criminals: Villains that make multiple violations of the law. * Cryomancers: Villains who are able to create and control cold and ice. * Cult Leaders: Villains that are the leader of a cult of some kind. Gallery Drayton Swayer's witty smirk.png|Drayton Sawyer is an abuser Nice.jpg|Cristal Connors is a great example of a villain who is Affably Evil V FOR VENDETTA.jpg|V is a good example of an anarchist. Shere.jpg|Shere Khan is an Animal Villain. Deadpool2.png|I'm an anti-hero. DanImposter2.jpg|The Imposter Dan is a good example of an anti-villain. Black Sheep 1.jpg|The Sheep (Black Sheep)is a good example of an artiodactyl. Davyjones3.jpg|Davy Jones is an Aquatic Villain. download (4).jpeg| Venom is a good example of a arachnid Hal-9000-eye.jpg|HAL 9000 is an Artificial Intelligence. Juggernaut 2.jpg|The Juggernaut is a barbarian. Billy Chapman.jpg|Billy Chapman is an axeman Caligula.jpg|Caligula is a typical blackmailer. BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba Fett is a good example of a Bounty Hunter. Bane pic.jpg|Bane is a good example of a brute. Hannibal Lecter.jpg|Hannibal Lecter is the classic example of a cannibal. MagicMan.jpg|Lo-Pan is a Chopsocky Villain Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice is a Comedic Villain Zakhaev.png|Imran Zakhaev is a Communist. joffrey-house-baratheon-29720605-1029-587.jpg|Joffrey Baratheon is an ideal example of a coward Category:Villains by Type